Green Class
The Green Class were State University students who served as the "Special Class" for Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture on The Venture Bros. History All of the Interns were originally State University students recruited by Dr. Thaddeus Venture to assist him with building the ray shields for the Gargantua-2 space station. Green cleansuits were worn by the Special Class, who served as Dr. Venture's personal attendants & servants. He mostly referred to them as "Toms". When Dr. Venture first announced that Green Class would be considered the "Special Class", the other interns in White and Orange cleansuits began laughing. Dr. Venture sharply reprimanded them, stating there's nothing funny about Special Class, as they are his personal helpers, which he added that makes them better than the other intern classes. Green Class were the only interns who were permitted access to the Venture home, with the rest of the classes bunking in the E-Den. As a result the "Special Class" were regarded with hostility and jealousy by the rest of the interns. While helping Dr. Venture, Tommy--the head member of Green Class--asked him if he could stay in the house that evening, as the E-Den is a scary place. Dr. Venture dismissed Tommy's fears, cluelessly reassuring Tommy that the others are just jealous that Special Class get to work close to him. Because of their less frequent exposure to the E-Den, Green Class were the only class spared from the mutating effects of the ray shield. After the White and Orange classes transformed, they established a new order as the Children of Palaemon and turned on "Special Class" as they fell into cannibalism. At HankCo., Sergeant Hatred asked an orange-suited Child of Palaemon if he wanted any snacks. The Orange Class student replied that he only eats "Student Green" and left without purchasing any food. Outside of the building he cornered one of the Toms, with Sergeant Hatred watching in horror as the Orange Class student ate the terrified Green Class student. Sgt. Hatred was then captured by Orange Class and imprisoned alongside Tommy, the only one of Green Class left. Tommy told Hatred that the ray shield had been completed long ago. He said that Martin, the Children of Palaemon's leader, had gone insane and planned on using the ray shield to turn all of humanity into Children of Palaemon. As a not of hope, Tommy added that there's a story among his people (Green Class) that a savior will come: the Lee-Hun-Took, who will lead the children of Palaemon to peace. Noticing Hatred's skepticism, Tommy observed that when you have a large group of sci-fi and fantasy-buff nerds confined in close spaces, they're likely to create their own folklore and legends after they actually mutate. An Orange Class student arrived to takes Tommy away; he called out to Hatred that it had been an honor to tell his story. Apparently all that's left of Green Class is their skulls, which are used as drums. Tommy, the sole survivor of Green Class, was last seen gratefully hugging Sergeant Hatred. Known Members * Tommy (Doc's head member; alive) * Thomas (deceased) * Tom (deceased) * Little Tommy (deceased) * Tom-Tom (deceased) * 10 others (all deceased) Episode Appearances Season 5 * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] Trivia * "Student Green" is a parody of "Soylent Green", the food product secretly made out of dead people in the 1973 film ''Soylent Green. Gallery Dr. Venture and Tommy.png Green Class cleaning and serving.png Dr. Venture responds to Tom (Green Class).png Green Class - Alarm Sounds.png Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Children of Palaemon Category:Season 5